Revenge Of The Cybermen
Summary An old and deadly,version enemy of the doctor's and the time lord rises from the darkness and ready too conquer the enemies from worlds are waiting for them. Plot Bling Bling boy was trying too see his new experiment and then one of his scientists thinks that this is a robot and then bling bling was thinking if it reconized his name and then the cybermen reconized his name and then bling tells them that was a complete success,then bling bling tells them too comunitcate the rest that we have builded a new weapon that could defeat their enemies and capture susan test and then timelord and edyn and all of them were laughing about the robot king was'n the fake one it was the real one.and then the tardis created a huge explosion that they crashed landed here and then they thinked that the tardis has landed somewhere else and i thinks that they are back too johnny's world and happy too be back home after summer,then his mom and dad was so happy too be back and then they find everyone with new ear pieces on everyone and then the logo called robot industries has apeared every where on every billboards,then susan called on her pararell dimensional phone and then alternate candace wants too get susan test here very very quick,then the time lord tells them that the timevortex is gone and the last tardis is extinct and then tony tells them that they see a light under the tardis and then they grabed this power conductit from his home planet,and then they tell the others that the tardis is powered up and hen ready too go and then tony wants too get back too the moonlands and then they missed their home and then they were here and then they will meet them back here,then they will and then the tardis lefted,then the three were remembering about on their adventures with their saving the history,planets and fighted impossible things,then they were checking out this next riddle of the dreamstone,then they were in the second dimension and then they seeing ear pieces here and then susan tells the time lord that she has got ulitmate science here and then they were thinking that they got somethings too do with a this with people stopping in the street and then they were going too look for this quartine people whom are infected with cooties and stink,then johnny test was telling them that he was going too see if this city has a candy store,and then he was grabed by sissy and bumper because they were going too tell them because that people was going crazy and scareing people and then they were going too the resistance and then Johnny was telling them that why was they joined the resistance and then canadce was kidnapped and nevered seen again and then arrested by O.W.A.A by their animals and put into danville jail and with the other inmates and then doofensmirz has escaped once again by his second normbots and his new minions that he got from bling bling,then johnny thinks that's terrible and then they were here at the resistance and then the time lord and then they were finding johnny test and then in doofensmirt's evil incorporation and then the mayor was showing them the new robots of the century and then the mayor would not allow this and thinks that this is a fine society and then they will end his creations tonights and then they left and then doofensmirtz was telling team rocket has bringed their technology and then they were making robot brains and then johnny,sissy,bumper,was going too enter the underground of isabella's house and then they went into is the basement and then they were going too the secret passage and then they were seeing the inside of the resistance and then johnny sees sc2 dimensional isabella and then the firestorm girls and second bajeet and buford and then jeremy were seeing the new member of the resistance and then jeremy tells them that this is the new member of the resistance,then they were telling them about the time lord and then about this metal men lurking in the streets and then johnny wants too know how did they know about his adventures sissy tells him that they seen the plastic dummies shooting with their hand guns,slitheen spaceships,spaceship in christmas day.then those things is friends going mad and then they want too know where is unit's new expert like the doctor,then johnny was apart of the resistance and then they want too visit the danville police station and then they see second candace freed and then she reconized johnny in the battle of second dimension and their worlds,and then candace says thanks too johnny for freeing her and then they were back and then gil was here and then because of the firestorm girls that they hired and then johnny got a new mission and with candace they were finding doofensmirtz evil incorporated turcks moving into flynn resisident and they were going too investigate what doffensmirtz and his creations because phineas and ferb were having a fun party,and then they were coming tonight and then they were getting ready for move on and then edyn,tony,and strag,and then got the next dreamstone,then they see chur awaiting his new armies and then they see his army and then chur was going too plan too infultraite flynn strongholds and then they were going too disguised into his army and then heading off too the second dimension and then nighttime they see regular phineas and ferb candace,perry,isabella,buford,bajeet,were invited too the flynn party and then this is the day where the party started,and then they got invitations by his psychic paper and then they were invited and then mr and mrs flynn remebers johnny,ash ketchum were saving all many dimensions and then they would like too presented too the whole crowd and then the timelord was checking the ear pods from ulimate science and then it was invented by bling bling and doofensmirtz and then he warns johnny and ash and then outside ash was with misty and tracy,then whom were remebering how they became best friends and then they see lights coming from the front of the house and then they hear stomps and then they went back inside the house and the time lord found johnny test and ash ketchum and then they were thinking that it's happening again and then they thinked that the doctor seen this before and then they thinked that bling bling maked cybermen and then they break through every window and then they thinked that doffensmirtz has been behind all this and then they thinked that these are their new armies,ash was telling him that they are robots,time lord tells him that they were humans but not any more because cybermen taken away humanity and because it hurts and then the mayor was telling doofensmirtz that they don't use human brains any more they used cyber-brains and too make them more intelligent and then they will leave them in his comments hands then the cybermen tells them that they have created an army that will taken humanity and the universe and then mayor will not let that happen and then if they all refused they will be deleted and then they shocked the mayor and then everyone was screaming and running away from the cyberemen and deleting people and then the cybermen reconized those three and then they were running outside for escape and then they were trapped by the cybermen and then they were still shocking people and then hands taken these people and then phineas mom screamed and then three cybermen shocked her and her love and then taken two love birds and then timelord and johnny,ash,and phineas were escaping through the sidegates and then they escaped through the back yards and then through the gates and then the new and old resistance were coming too their rescue and then the timelord does'n reconized these new ones before and cybermen nears them protecting them and then they thinked that tony,edyn,strag were disguised as cybermen and then johnny tells him too meet sissy and bumper because they seen the impossible things,then they have more of them and then they told them too stop using their blasters and then they surrender and then they thinked that they are enemies,they are going too be deleted and then control the planet,and the two tri state areas,then the cyber-leader says delete four times and commanding them. Voice Cast Setting Second Dimension,PorkBelly,Moonlands,2007 Category:Teletoon unite fanficion